


tall, dark, and handsome

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Masochism If You Squint, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OOC!Luffy, Orgasm Delay, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, heavy kissing, light body praise, pretty much pwp, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: As soon as tall, dark, and handsome walked into the club, Luffy just knew his ass was getting laid that night.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	tall, dark, and handsome

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this fic is dedicated to trafalgar law because its his birthday today!! happy birthday king, u deserve happiness forever.
> 
> song briefly mentioned/inspired by: cravin by danileigh and g-easy

* * *

**tall, dark, and handsome**

* * *

As soon as tall, dark, and handsome walked into the club, Luffy just knew his ass was getting laid that night.

“He’s looking at you,” Sanji snickers. “Oh, he’s definitely looking at you.”

Luffy smiles against his glass of water. “Where is he?”

“About five tables to your right.”

He doesn’t turn automatically. Instead, he basks in the feeling of being watched. It makes him feel powerful, strong. Pretty damn alluring, too. He knew the slacks he was wearing accentuated his lower half nicely, and his dress shirt stretched out skin-tight over defined biceps and slender shoulders. He went out of his way to style his hair into his signature controlled chaos, and even had some light makeup forced upon him by Sanji.

He knows he looks hot. He’s sure his admirer from five tables away knows, too.

Zoro chuckles and leans close to Luffy. “Wanna go talk to him?”

“I…” Luffy bites his lip and dares a peek over his shoulder. The most attractive man he’s ever seen in his life greets him with a wink coupled by a smirk.

Luffy turns back to the table, hands covering his face. He felt a stupid type of giddy. “He just winked at me.”

“That’s it,” Sanji declares, “we’re sending a drink his way.”

“Sanji!” Luffy seethes. “No, don’t-”

“No need.”

Luffy watches as his friends stop and stare somewhere above him in open-mouthed surprise. His stomach twists in his gut. That could only mean one thing.

He turns and nearly combusts at the gorgeous man that stood before him, sinfully handsome in a dark dress shirt, the top few buttons undone, and a pair of dark wash jeans that clung to muscled thighs. Luffy’s pulse picks up like it’s a reflex, unstoppable, heart pounding away so loudly he’s sure the man could hear. If he does he ignores it, instead giving Luffy a priceless smile that makes him melt.

“How are you doing tonight?” he asks in a voice as smooth as silk, sticking out his hand. “My name is Law.”

Luffy takes it, almost in a trance. “Luffy.”

Law tightens his grip and pulls Luffy out of his chair. “May I have this dance?”

A gentleman, too.

Fuck.

“Oh god yes, lead the way,” Luffy nods frantically.

“Take care of him now!” Sanji bids Law with a lazy wave. He turns to Luffy with a stern eye. “Give us a text every now and then, yeah?” Zoro shakes his head in mock disappointment, as if knowing this would happen.

Luffy gives them a big grin. “Will do!”

Law chuckles as he leads him away from the two and into the thrum of people crowding the dance floor. “Your friends are interesting people.”

“Hell yeah they are,” Luffy affirms, pride swelling in his chest.

Law brought him right in the thick of it, warm bodies on every side, gyrating, twerking, jumping in place. Luffy wasn’t really much of a dancer, but there was an energy to the club that night. It vibrated off the walls and the people, thickened the air until he was choking on it. Maybe it was also Law being there, watching him like he owned the entire world he lived in. It made his body decide to gain some rhythm, bring some energy into his stiff bones. The music began to beat within him like a heart itself, and Luffy began to _dance_.

He felt Law watch him with lively amusement as he body rolled and rocked to the smooth beat, oozing an effortless confidence. He spun in a circle as he grooved, laughter falling mute to the loud bass, tossing Law a grin. The older man shimmied closer, dancing only slightly more awkwardly than Luffy was, but trying his damn best. Anyone could tell he wasn’t one for dancing, but he wanted Luffy here with him on the dance floor tonight.

That said a lot.

Luffy threw his hands in the air, relishing in the adrenaline that ran through him as he let the song direct his body. He’s not sure where it all came from. But then he was pulling Law close, running hands up and down his front, watching him move through lidded eyes. He turned and pressed his back to Law’s chest, rolling sensually in time to the music, desire evident in his movements. Twerking wasn’t his strong suit- Zoro made fun of him for it every time they hit a club- but he sure tried to throw some back, in full view for Law to see. Luffy was having the time of his life, and with a total stranger to boot. Granted, he was a hot stranger, but a stranger nevertheless.

When the song ends, Luffy straightens with a sigh. “That was awesome,” he marvels, music so loud it dulls his words. God, it all felt so surreal. Just as he turns to Law to share his revelation, hands land on the back of his shoulders, pulling him towards their owner gently. Luffy looks behind him with wide eyes. It’s Law, gazing at him with a heat that sets everything in Luffy aflame.

“Let’s go elsewhere?”

It’s a question with obvious undertones.

Luffy licked his lips, and Law’s eyes follow the action. “Yes.”

His intuition was never wrong.

* * *

Thankfully, the club had rooms on the second floor for more intimate activities.

Luffy stumbles through the doorway after Law struggles to get it unlocked, hands hanging around Law’s neck as he kisses his jawline. When they get inside, Law slams him against the door so hard his back whines and his knees feel weak, but rampant want dulls the slight ache to nothing.

Luffy presses closer to Law, fully wrapping his arms around his neck as their kiss intensified. His body was moving on its own accord, too wound up in the passion of the moment to think about anything else except Law’s mouth on his. He tilts his head and parts his lips slightly, beckoning Law in with breathless little gasps. The older wasted no time diving his tongue into the searing heat, ravishing his mouth like it's the first meal he’s had in weeks. Luffy felt a shiver work its way through his body as Law grips his cheeks and brings him closer, the kiss getting deeper.

His tattooed hands roam to the bottom of his unbuttoned shirt and goes up the hills and valleys of taut muscle, past the nubs of his nipples, over the ridges of his collarbones, then settle lightly on his jawline. Luffy arches into the touch, nails digging into his soft hair. Law slips his shirt off, hands now roaming freely, and god, he felt like he was going to combust. Law left trails of fire anywhere he touched. His every caress and squeeze turned him into putty, and it was too much, too good.

“ _Law_ ,” Luffy gasps as Law’s hands dip down the curve of his spine, settling for the indents right above his ass. His mouth comes to Luffy’s neck, murmuring filthy praises along the sensitive skin. Law drags his hot tongue over his adam’s apple, cups the soft globes of his ass, and Luffy’s toes fucking _curl_.

Law rolls his hips into Luffy’s in one powerful motion, telling him without words just how turned on he was. Luffy’s breath catches in his throat as he feels that telltale stiffness against his thigh, and delicious pleasure erupts in his lower regions. He ruts back helplessly, dizzy with lust. “Please,” he pants, drawing Law’s lips back to his own. “ _Please_.”

Law’s low groan against his mouth goes straight to his cock. It was the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. “Come ‘ere,” he murmurs, the command darkened with want. Luffy can do nothing but obey.

He leads them to the bed, a few feet from where they made out heavily against the door, but to Luffy, it felt like an eternity. It’s only when he crawls onto the sheets and Law crawls on after him that time begins to move again. The older smothers Luffy in his heat as he towers over him, hands roaming, peeling his clothing off. His pants and underwear are pulled to his ankles in a messy haste, then discarded with a quick flick of the wrist.

His hard member sighs as cool air hits it, falling firmly against his stomach. Luffy whimpers, fingers itching to fly to his throbbing length, but Law has better things in mind. With the older’s own clothes gone, showing off a plethora of tattoos, he leans back down to cover Luffy’s mouth with his, pumping his cock with one hand. His hips buck into the friction as Law slowly worked his length, whining against his lips. The kiss is a quick, dirty thing, but it still leaves Luffy quaking in its wake. It’s Law who comes up for air first, panting, licking his lips to taste the remnants of him. Luffy stares into his eyes, saying a thousand words through a sheer glance. Wanting everything, leaving nothing.

“Lay back.” Law gently pushes him onto the bunch of pillows at the head of his bed, and Luffy’s pliable, lets himself get molded into whatever pretty shape Law had in mind. The older gives him this stunning grin at the compliance, and despite everything, it makes Luffy blush. He nearly yelps as Law wraps a firm hand around his member, stroking lazily before pointing it towards his lips. Law shifts downwards and lowers his head, taking Luffy into his mouth.

At the first lap of tongue, Luffy keens so needily it sounded foriegn even to his own ears. His breaths shallow as Law works his shaft, bobbing his head experimentally for the first few seconds before swallowing him down whole. Luffy’s head sags against the cushions, body tensing from the bouts of pleasure. Law felt absolutely glorious around him, nothing but wet heat and contracting walls. Then he hums, sending vibrations down his cock, and Luffy bucks on instinct into his mouth. “ _Shit_ Law, you’re so fucking good.”

He continues at a steady pace, opening his mouth wide to deep throat him. Luffy moans brokenly as Law blows him, tongue sliding up and down his length. Law looks up then, training his deep golden gaze on Luffy without breaking his rhythm. Something about the way Law was watching him makes his body heat several degrees, cock jumping in excitement. Luffy’s already close. His limbs felt light and heavy at the same time, and all of his senses heightened. His eyelids fluttered shut as everything mounted to a peak within him.

Luffy grabs onto his hair, onto the bed, onto something as orgasm takes hold of him. Countless curses and broken moans fly from his lips as he empties into Law’s mouth, grip tightening in soft tresses. Law sucks him through it, pulling off as the last of his come dribbles down his half hard length.

He collapses against the bed as Law licks white from his swollen lips. “That quick huh?”

Slight embarrassment pinks his cheeks. “You’re just too good at it,” he mumbles.

Law laughs and grins at him. “You’re so damn precious,” he purrs in a velvety voice.

Luffy’s length twitches in interest as Law bends forward, capturing Luffy’s lips in a messy kiss. He tastes himself on Law’s tongue, bitter, but nice. He’s just distracted enough that he barely catches Law reaching somewhere out of his line of sight to pull out a bottle of lube. Luffy’s hands link around Law, clutching, bringing him close as Law slicks up a finger and presses it eagerly against Luffy’s hole.

“ _Ah_ ,” Luffy cries out as the chilly liquid rims him, clawing at the man’s back. Law only has fingers around his entrance, but Luffy bucks down, mind lost in the feel of it all, needing more, feeling so incredibly empty. “Fuck, oh _fuck_.”

Law slips one in easy enough, and doesn't have to work long before adding a second. He fingers him open quickly, like he’s done this a million times, like he knows exactly how much Luffy could take, just how much he could withstand. Luffy strains a little at the second finger, but Law shushes him with encouraging kisses along his clavicle.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Law praises, biting down at the thin skin, moving to place fleeting kisses on his neck. “Pretty little thing, just perfect for me.” He hooks and curls within him, and Luffy’s fully erect all over again. The stretch is just right, just perfect, and he clenches around Law’s fingers pointedly. “You want more?”

“Yes,” Luffy pants, mouth slightly agape. “More, I need more.”

Law complies and adds a third lubricated finger, slowing so he could adjust. Luffy lifts his hips to meet the movements of Law’s hand within him, and it’s so fucking good, exquisitely spiced with just the right amount of pleasured pain, but it’s not enough. He wanted even more. He wants Law, and he wants him now.

“Fuck me,” Luffy says, spreading his legs a little desperately. He doesn't even want to know what kind of picture he’s making right now, naked for this stranger he met in the club half an hour ago, but he’s so wound up at the moment that he doesn’t even care. “Law, fuck me please.”

“Shit,” Law curses, face crumpling. “You don’t know how beautiful you sound, begging for my cock.”

He wastes no time coating his length in lube, Luffy watching the movement with a heavy lidded gaze. Law tosses the bottle to the side and pulls up Luffy’s hips. He positions his knees under his ass and aligns his length to Luffy’s hole, looking to Luffy for an affirmative. The younger man nods vigorously, bucking his hips, brows drawn together in need. Law chuckles to himself and breaches his tightness with just the head.

“Yes, please oh _god_ ,” Luffy gasps as that familiar pressure begins deep in the coils of his gut. Law presses in further, agonizingly slow, watching Luffy all the while. Small whines escape his lips as Law buries himself deep within him. Then he stills, waiting. Luffy watches the stunning man above him with a slack jaw, relishing in the feeling of being filled to the brim. It’s almost uncomfortable how big Law is, stretching him just to the border of pain, but never quite crossing it. It’s delicious and sexy and everything he’s ever wanted.

“Law, please,” Luffy chokes out, and no sooner are the words uttered does Law pull out and snap his hips into Luffy’s. The dirtiest moans fill the room as Law increases to an almost bruising pace, unforgiving as he rams into him. Luffy chokes on a sob as he’s rocked against the soft pillows behind him, pressure ebbing away into an overwhelming pleasure. He struggles to even think straight on the sullied sheets as Law fucks him senseless.

He yelps as Law grabs his hips, powerful fingers digging into flesh and bone, and slams him onto his weeping cock, splitting him in two, breaking him. It’s a nasty type of rough that Luffy fucking loves, makes his mind go stupid with lust, makes him see nothing but Law and the striking shine of his eyes as he leads them both to ecstasy.

Law bends to lick up and down his neck as he pounds away, biting at his earlobe and murmuring vulgarisms into his ear. How fucking good he is for him, how amazing he feels, how hot. How as soon as he saw him he just knew he was his, how sexy he looked in his clothes, how much sexier he looks without them. Law’s hands explore his heaving chest, delighting in the wretched mewls of the damned as Luffy bounces helplessly on the bed.

“Dirty little thing,” Law serenades him to the melodic squelches of his thrusts. “You like that, hm?” Luffy can only cry out hoarsely as pleasure consumes his being, eating him up whole and swallowing him without a trace left. Law pauses to readjust himself, hooking Luffy’s right leg over his shoulder, and sinks back into his enticing heat. Luffy’s breath hitches as he brushes that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him, back arching, eyes flying open. It makes his legs shake from that one touch.

“There it is,” Law mutters, licking his lips. He aims his efforts for that sweet spot, hands planted on either side of Luffy’s torso, grip hard on the sheets. Luffy turns into putty under him, moaning a whiny kind of desperate, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to an euphoric blackout. His fingers begin to claw at Law’s back, desperate little movements, pressing him close as he fucks Luffy’s prostate like he was put on this earth to do it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Luffy moans, back arching as he’s taken over by the sensation of Law ramming into him. Law looks debauched as well, curses flowing from his mouth in a breathy chant, hips rolling into the backs of reddened thighs and ass with jerky movements. “Fuck, Law, I’m gonna-”

When the pleasure takes him to the other side of consciousness, it's only for a moment or so. Luffy comes back quickly, snapped back to reality as Law continued fucking him through it like the beast he was, a stallion, simply refusing to come. Luffy is sensitive everywhere, blood soaring through his veins in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm, skin tingling, breath rattling. Everything felt like it was on fire, and Law was the fuse.

“You already came twice,” Law murmurs, voice low and husky. “How much more do you have in you?”

“Oh god,” Luffy moans as Law purposefully hits his prostate despite being so damn sensitive. He was already beginning to feel wound up again; Law continued to fucking that glorious spot deep within his delicate walls, hitting it like a man on a mission. He curses Law into the depths of hell as he slowly pulls out of him, shuddering as the head passes over his ruined pucker. Law grins as he flips Luffy face down and pulls his ass up.

Luffy shivers at the wanton position, exposing everything to Law, all the mess he made. Apparently, Law is proud, trailing a finger down his ruined pucker and the inside of his thighs. “God baby, you look so pretty back here.”

He could only shudder as Law cups his ass, squeezing, then strikes the skin with a slap. The sharp sting makes him jump slightly, but the pain rolls over into a quivering moan. He bites the pillows to keep from sounding so loud, but Law squeezes the flesh with a frown.

“I want to hear you,” he says in a firm tone. Luffy nods, groaning into open air as Law begins to claw the flesh of his one cheek while biting the skin on the other. Luffy’s cheeks burned as Law kissed the globes of his ass then moved to his entrance, tongue darting around the edges, teasing the skin. He holds the red flesh apart, obscene slurping sounds filling the air as he licks up all the juices leaking from his hole. Luffy chants Law’s name until he feels his voice give out, cock throbbing he’s so turned on, needing, wanting attention. But he’s rendered immobile by that expert tongue exploring such a heated place, wet, soft, and hot. Law removes his mouth and slaps his ass again, this time much harder. Luffy screams, cock now fully erect, leaking into the sheets below.

Law caresses the red skin and tuts. “Absolutely filthy.”

Luffy’s cheeks and ears warm at the harsh words. He wiggles his ass in Law’s direction, mind clouded by want. The man inhales sharply and gets on his knees, legs bracketing Luffy’s, and digs his fingers into his hips. Luffy cries out at the pain.

“Hold on to something,” he orders breathlessly, eagerly pushing his cock back into his spent entrance.

Luffy helplessly grabs a pillow, squeezing it to cushion himself, but Law is ruthless. He thrusts into him at the same time he pulls Luffy’s hips back, strangled moans tumbling from his lips. He reaches so deep Luffy feels tears prick at his eyes, endless jolts of electricity flying from his fingers. Each thrust nearly jams him into the headboard, leaves him filling so full he overflows. He arches helplessly, giving Law full view of his ass and more as he defiles him, and he grunts appreciatively, bending down to place open mouth kisses on his shoulder blades.

Hitched breath greets him before a wet tongue comes to feast on his back, marking and biting down his spine. Luffy howls and squirms under him, everything too much but so damn good. He feels ascended. The constant slapping of skin on skin falters and Law moans, hips stuttering under the brink of orgasm.

“Come on baby, come on,” Luffy goads, pressing against him, knees starting to give out under the force of Law’s lust.

Law growls against his back as he fucks him harshly, just on the edge of completion. He groans when pleasure takes him into its sweet arms, collapsing on Luffy, who sags under his weight. Holding out his orgasm for so long must’ve made the release mind-blowing; his breath was ragged and uneven against his ear, body scalding, face screwed in unbelievable pleasure.

Though Law had come once, Luffy was going on his third. He younger bites his lips to keep another moan from breaking through- the pressure of Law on top of him combined with his leaking cock pressed against the mattress made for sinfully good friction. He bucked into the bed and gasped as a thick shiver of pleasure rolled over his body. He came in silence, brows buckled, mouth frozen in an open ‘oh’.

Law’s cock was still in him, sedated, surrounded by warm and sticky white that dipped down the inside of his thighs and sides of his legs. Semen was everywhere: in him, outside of him, a mess of it on the bed. He felt dirty and used, but a part of him deep inside absolutely enjoyed it. Maybe Law was right, maybe he was filthy.

His entire backside throbbed, and his legs ached. Law did not hold back on him whatsoever. He shifted as though to move away from Law, but the man holds him in place around his middle.

“Let’s stay like this for a minute.” Law’s arms on him are loose, Luffy could refuse if he wanted to. But he doesn’t, he never could, because it was also an invitation. Law was still balls deep within him, keeping him wide and open for another round, and Luffy is all but willing, but he needed a break. So he does what anyone else in the situation would do.

“Can I ride you?” he whispers up to Law, short and sweet.

Law nods languidly, a small smile curling his lips. “Of course.”

Luffy moves so Law slips out of him, shivering when cool air hits his bare entrance. Law’s intrigued cock seems to follow his movements as he backs away, waiting for Law to situate himself upright. Luffy crawls into his lap slowly, focus trained on the other, who watches him with fire in those alluring golden eyes.

“God, you’re breathtaking.” Law pulls him into his lap and kisses him first, hands gentle on his sides. “A nasty, breathtaking little thing.”

Luffy hums against his lips, all tongue and heat, arms clasped around his neck. Law trails a hand up and down his spine again, and Luffy arches on instinct, making Law chuckle.

“You like my spine,” Luffy whispers against his lips. Law breaks it off to kiss his cheeks, his nose, his temples, his forehead.

“Yes,” he responds between kisses on his jaw and chin, “the way you arch is fascinating.”

“That’s a weird thing to notice,” Luffy snickers.

Law smiles against him, teeth grazing over his throat. “I’m a surgeon, I tend to.”

Luffy blinks, taken aback. “Wow, really?”

The man inclines his head in a way that Luffy could only describe as absolutely endearing. “What, surprised?”

“A little,” Luffy admits, “you don’t look the part.”

Law snorts. “So I’ve been told.”

Luffy pushes him back, now fully rested. “This time, let me take care of you, _doctor_.”

The man under him laughs, sound full of mirth. “I leave you to it.”

Luffy reaches down and curls his hand around Law’s length, smiling to himself as he feels the heated skin jump under his touch. He pumps a couple times experimentally, and Law tosses his head back, sighing to the ceiling. Sensing that the man was just as tired as he was, Luffy takes it slow. He raises himself on unsteady legs and sheaths himself onto Law’s cock, drinking in the various levels of pleasure that dance across Law’s face as he settles down.

When fully seated, Law reaches for him and kisses him deeply. “You have no idea how fucking good you feel,” he whispers urgently after they part, breaths coming in short puffs. “You’re amazing.”

Luffy nods numbly, too taken by the feeling of being so full again. He rocks his hips forward lazily, tongue working up Law’s neck. He’s yet to taste anything but Law’s lips, and that wasn’t fair. It was his turn now. He licks down to his collarbones, praising the skin there with his kisses. He tastes like sweat and sex.

Law makes the most beautiful sounds under him, small, almost silent whimpers with every swirl of tongue. Luffy rides him nice and easy, with a gentle touch; he wanted to feel Law deep within him, but at a much more laid back pace. Everything aches, but he wanted to milk out one more, push himself over the brink of orgasm and bring Law with him. It wouldn’t take long at all, seeing as he was already practically undone from the first few ordeals.

Law’s hands fly to his hips, slamming Luffy down on his cock. He cries out at the sudden change, hands gripping Law’s shoulders to ground himself as best he could. High pitched wines burst from lips, perfectly timed to the rampant thrusts. Law soon has Luffy bobbing like a doll in his lap, surging upwards with the last of his strength and energy.

To his surprise Law comes first, fingers digging into his sides, face twisting in pleasure as he releases deep inside again. The feeling of semen bursting around Law’s cock and down his already messy legs goes straight to his navel. Luffy groans and touches his cock, pumping once, twice, before coming as well. He was already so far gone, he didn’t need any further stimulation. Luffy pulls off of Law once again with a drawn out groan, landing beside him as he sighs in content.

He turns to Law and slinks an arm around his middle, ignoring the feel of the drying semen between them. “How did I do, doctor?”

The man hums for a measure of time, thinking. “Fair,” Law grins, wrapping his arm over Luffy’s, “but you didn’t treat your patient for very long.”

“That’s because I was tired!” Luffy protests.

Law’s grin grows almost shit-eating wide. “Doctors can usually keep going for twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours my ass,” Luffy pouts against Law’s chest.

The vibrations of Law’s light laughter migrate from his chest to Luffy’s, then disperses throughout his body. “Just leave it to us professionals, okay?”

Luffy grumbles at the innudeos, and Law kisses his forehead gingerly. “I can demonstrate it for you later in the week, if you wish. After some food, and maybe a movie?”

Luffy heats at the sly proposal, made so effortlessly, so casually. He looks up at Law, who was watching him with a heavy lidded gaze, tired, but expectant. It was so sweet that it should’ve caught Luffy off guard, especially considering the night they just shared, but instead, he finds it incredibly heartwarming.

Luffy beams at him. “I would love that.”

Law smiles weakly down at him and traces ghostly fingers up and down his back. “Perfect.”

The touch is his lullaby, lulling him to sleep. Law is warm and steady beside him, limbs entangled, soft breaths filling the air. He looks at Law and he’s already dozed off, a serenity to his expression that Luffy finds piercingly beautiful. He watches him for a few moments before looking away, heart too full.

Sleep takes him then too, although a small voice in the back of his head was telling him he was forgetting something. He soon shoos it away. If he was forgetting it, it must not have been important. He extinguishes the voice and falls victim to the land of the dreams.

* * *

“See, I told you you were panicking for nothing.”

“But I just wanted to make sure-”

“Make sure what? He was getting the brains fucked out of him?”

“That he was _okay_ , Zoro.”

“Well?” Zoro gestures to the closed door they passed. “What do you think?”

Sanji glares at him. “He’s fine.”

“Like I said.” He marches past the blonde and heads down the stairs. “Went and bothered the poor old lady at the front desk for no good reason.” He pauses, voice going comically higher. “Uh, hi, excuse me, did you lend a room to a tall guy with tattoos and a young man with a scar under his eye? Yes? One zero zero six? Thank you!”

Sanji shoves his shoulder as Zoro bursts into laughter. “Not funny! Something could’ve happened to him!”

“Oh yeah, something happened to him alright,” the green haired shakes his head. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to hear my friend’s moans just to ‘check up on him’? He’s always fine. I’m immune to it by now.”

Sanji frowns from beside him. “Well I’m not.”

Zoro leans towards him, a hand on his shoulder, brows raised. “What did you _want_ to hear?”

“What? Ew, hell no!” Sanji shrugs him off and turns to scowl at him. “He didn’t even text like I asked! It is so bad to worry about him?”

“Of course not,” Zoro admits with an easy smile. “But worrying about horny Luffy in a club when he sees someone his type?” He huffs. “He’ll be fine, I promise. We’ll see him in the morning, probably wearing the dude’s clothes.”

Sanji sighs. “If you say so.”

“No, I _know_ so.”

“Ugh, just... you know what? Never mind.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
